Nibi and Kyuubi
by NamikazeNaruto6hokage
Summary: Ino has the Nibi, a fact she would liked to have kept hidden. But an unexpected turn of events causes her to show her true colors infront of the entire class.
1. the academy fight

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO, or anything else for that matter that may or may not appear in this fanfic except for my own characters and jutsu and ect.

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

-**NINJA ACADEMY P.E. ROOM**-

'I hope I get to fight that teme Sasuke' These were the thoughts going through the mind of 11 year old Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kiba just beat Shikamaru. Well, Shikamaru forfeit before the match even began, but it still count as a win. Before that was Ino and Sakura. Sakura was winning but then when Ino was down the last time, she got these wierd cat eyes for a second and then beat Sakura up so bad, Iruka had to break them up. Iruka announced the next spar.

"Next up, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"FUCK YEAH!"

(cue big head no jutsu)"NARUTO!"

"...s-sorry..." came the whispered reply from the whisker-marked blonde.

"hn." was the intelligent answer from Mr. Broodyemopants.

Naruto sets his sights on Sasuke. "I'll die before I lose to you again, teme."

"Hn, whatever dobe. If that were true then you would've died a million times over."

"Rrrgh. Fight me already, Sasuke!" Now Naruto was definently gonna win!

"Not until Iruka starts the match, _dobe_."

Iruka, upset for the lack of an honorific after his name begins the match.

"GO SASUKE-KUN!"

'Stupid pink banshee' Naruto thought as he charged toward Sasuke and his clan's famous _intercepting fist_ style. Naruto readies for a right hook. Right before his fist connects with Sasuke's temple, Sasuke's fist connects with Naruto's mouth. Naruto backflips three times before slamming into the wall.

"*GASP!*" Ino gasps as Naruto gets back up and falls again. Sakura and all of the other girls who like Sasuke Just laugh. Iruka is about to raise his hand to declare the winner when the smoke disperses showing Naruto looking like nothing happened.

"I'm not done with that _teme_, yet, Iruka-sensei." Naruto smirks, infuriating Sasuke.

"Come on, _dobe_."

"GET HIM SASUKE!"

"GET HIM NARUTO!"

Sakura and Ino glare at eachother before turning just in time to have blood splatter on their face.

Sasuke flicks the blood off his kunai. Naruto is laying on the floor, clutching his stomach. Iruaka was watching Sakura and Ino and didn't notice until it was too late. Now he, like everyone else, was too shocked to even help Naruto as he lost blood at an alarming rate.

"I wi-oomph!" Sasuke was walking away with a smirk on his face when Ino's fist slammed into his face sending him into the ground. Ino runs up to Naruto.

'_Nibi-chan, what do I do?_'

"**I suggest stepping back.**" Ino does as a red chakra cloak complete with a tail surrounds Naruto. He stands up and walks toward Sasuke as if in a daze, his wound healing up almost instantaneously.

'_Nibi-chan, what's going on?_'

"**Sasuke's kunai breached the Yondaime's eight-trigram seal. Now any negative emotion, no matter how insignifagant, will allow the Kyuubi's chakra to run rampant like it is now.**"

A second tail began to form next to the first. "**If you don't stop him now, we won't be able to.**"

'_How? I can't transform! Everyone'll know about you!_'

"**Which is more important: Your social life dying or your soulmate dying?**"

Naruto was walking toward Sasuke, unable to control himself when someone hugged him from behind. He turned his head and saw Ino wrapped in a blue chakra cloak. Her hair was no longer i na ponytail but rather flying behind her. From her lips, two small but sharp canines protruded. On her cheeks, there were two whisker marks apiece. And she had gold eyes with slitted pupils.

'_Why does it hurt so much? I have a chakra cloak too!_'

"**That's not heat that's burning you, that's manevolence.**"

'_Kyuubi's chakra is that evil!_' "Someone call the Hokage or something!" She screamed at the paralyzed teachers and students. She assumed it was from the residual K.I. radiating from Naruto. "Shh...Naruto, calm down." She said, trying to calm the blonde down. Just then, ten ANBU appear, porcelain masks and all.

"Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki, do not harm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke almost killed Naruto and all you say is don't hurt him! You all are glad I stopped him! Now find a way to calm him down before my arms burn anymore!"

One of the ANBU stepped forward "Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment" Eleven wooden pillars surrounded Naruto and Ino, their Bijuu chakra draining into the ANBU's hand. Naruto and Ino collapsed.

-**ANBU HEADQUARTERS**-

Ino woke up in a room that smelled like sterilization. "Wh-what happened?"

"We were forced to subdue you and Naruto Uzumaki." A voice said from everywhere at once.

"Why are we here?"

"We were forced to subdue you and Naruto Uzumaki."

"O-kaay. Well I'm subdued. Can I leave?"

A pause, then "No."

"NO!"

**BOOOOM!**

**Voila, as you can see, Ino has the Nibi. And she likes Naruto. Hmm...what's gonna happen? and what was that boom?**


	2. the mindwalk

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO, or anything else for that matter that may or may not appear in this fanfic except for my own characters and jutsu and ect.

I just wanna thank Raptorcloak for helping me with the uploading problem. if you read my story the demon you say i am, that chapter has been done since last thursday. and this has been done since yesterday. so gomennasai.

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

-PREVIOUSLY ON NIBI AND KYUUBI-

_Ino woke up in a room that smelled like sterilization. "Wh-what happened?"_

_"We were forced to subdue you and Naruto Uzumaki." A voice said from everywhere at once._

_"Why are we here?"_

_"__We were forced to subdue you and Naruto Uzumaki."_

_"O-kaay. Well I'm subdued. Can I leave?"_

_A pause, then "No."_

_"NO!"_

_**BOOOOM!**_

-ON TO THE STORY-

-**NARUTO'S CELL**-

Inoichi stared at the blonde jinchurriki, clawing at his own skin with elongated nails. His whisker marks were darker and his canines were as long if not longer than an Inuzuka's. His eyes began to flash from blue to red so fast they began to look purple '_Just like Ino's..._' Naruto was screaming in pain, the screams ending in a growl.

He had asked the ANBU to remove the Chakra supression seals from Naruto. While it was keeping the Kyuubi's chakra in check (barely) it would also severely limit the power of his shintenshin. The burst of demonic chakra following knocked three of the ANBU out. The fourth member barely left before the blast happened.

"Yamato, use it!"

The same cat-masked ANBU member stepped forward. "Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment!" Again, the pillars appeared, suppressing the nine-tail's chakra. "Hurry! I don't know how long I can hold it because he doesn't have the Shodaime's necklace!"

Inoichi nodded in the affirmative, and fired his shintenshin.

-**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**-

Like last time, he was in a sewer, ankle deep in water that was everything like water except wet. Except this time, it wasn't water, it was..._blood_? There was something SERIOUSLY wrong with the seal. He ran to the Kyuubi's cage, memorizing the lefts and rights as if he had taken this trip a million times before, when in all actuality it had only been a few hundred.

What lay before could only be described as pitiful. Even in his mindscape, Naruto was in pain. Sobbing uncontrollably, he lay in the Kyuubi's cage, in the arms of a very beautiful redhead. Inoichi knew this was the Kyuubi in human form, but he had never seen her so angry. She also had elongated canines and nails as well as the more pronounced whisker marks. She glared at him, never leaving her "Naru-kun's" side.

"H-hi Kyuu. I'm sure you already know why I'm here."

"**That damn Uchiha stabbed Naru-kun in the exact middle of the seal! He was aiming for it! He wanted to kill me! he wanted to kill US!**" She also began to sob uncontrollably.

"Kyuu, I need the memory crystal. Noone will believe me if I just tell them you said so. I need to see his memories, even the ones you've supressed..." Kyuu shakily snapped her fingers, several obsidian crystals appearing beside Inoichi. He touched the floor and sent chakra through his hand, a pedestal with a viewing screen and a hole for the memory crystal appearing. He picked one up and was about to insert it when...

"**When you play that, you might hate this village, hate humankind, and hate Kami herself for placing this burden on him. That is, if you can even think straight after seeing them. And know when you place them in that viewing pedestal, my supression seals will be gone, leaving Naru-kun, once more, subject to the beatings. Even if only in his mind, his body will feel the pain again. As will yours...**"

Inoichi put the crystals together, creating an obsidian pillar, one inch of the crystal being one minute of the blonde being tortured.

(I may borrow random naru child flashbacks from others, if i do, i'm sorry. credit goes to them)

-**FLASHBACK no JUTSU!**-

_Outside of a orphanage, one could see the elder caretaker belittling a small blonde boy, no more than four years of age. The woman reaces her limit and backhands the boy, sending enough force so he misses the fifteen feet of stairs and lands with a sickening crack on the street, his head bent at an impossible angle. The woman walks in patting herself on the back for a job well done. Random villagers walk by, kicking or spitting on the corpse of the child. Fast forward: The sky darkens and the street empties, the lifeless child left for dead. Then a dull red chakra shroud surrounds him, lifting him off the ground hovering above it as if he were a puppet being held by strings. CRACK! His neck snaps back in place, he opens his eyes as if nothing happened. He begins to sob as he walks away to find shelter from the storm that can heard in the distance..._

_A darkened hospital room, despite the afternoon sun shining outside. Again Naruto, four years of age. He had been beaten by the villagers and a few shinobi. Nothing serious but Sarutobi asked for him to be admitted anyways "just in case..." Semi-conscious, he could do nothing as a nurse with a syringe walks in and locks the door behind her. "I don't know if you can hear me brat but this syringe is filled with cyanide. Cyanide bonds with your blood and makes it impossible to transfer oxygen to the rest of your organs, such as your heart and brain. It will be quick, but it has to be before any of the demon worshippers can save you." She plunges the needle into his heart, the chemical reaction beginning immediately. But it stops as soon as it begins, the Kyuubi's chakra transforming into hydroxycobalamin and neutralizing the poison just as quickly. Kyuubi unleashes all of her KI at once, the woman's heart bursting out of fear. A few seconds later, the doctor walked in, seeing a dead nurse and a sleeping blonde._

_The day of the Kyuubi Festival. A six year old Naruto is huddled in a corner as several civilians and shinobi beat him, some with their fists but most with weapons such as kunai and a few with baseball bats and 2-by-4's. They all step back, letting members of the Konoha Police Force step through. "Katon-Ryuuka no Jutsu!" A stream of fire bursts from their mouths. He tries to scream but ash clogs his throat. His skin is subsequently being burned off and reformed, the fire feeding off of this neverending fuel source. A burst of Kyuubi's chakra and the flames are pushed down the alley, back at the mob. Despite the pain, Naruto runs as if his life depends on it. Because it does._

_Christmas, same year. A soggy box is all that protects Naruto from the two feet of snow on the ground. However, it does nothing to protect him from the snow inside the box or the wind chill that brings the temperature well into the negatives. Every now and again, a thump can be heard outside. He takes a quick peek outside the box and sees a large pile of coal outside the box. Beside his box is a sign that reads: "The demon brat is cold, give him some coal." He falls asleep. A few minutes later, he's awoke by the sound of a crackling fire and caroling. He stares out and sees villagers caroling in his direction, to the fact that his box is on fire. He jumps out, ignoring his frostbitten feet and runs._

_Yesterday, Konoha Ninja Academy. Sasuke is dominating their spar. Whenever Sasuke hit's Naruto, he gets right back up and charges again only to get knocked back down. He looks over to see Ino cheer him on when he sees Mizuki nod at Sasuke. Sasuke smirks and pulls out a kunai, charging at Naruto. He can only stare as the kunai slams into his stomach. But this time the wound doesn't heal. the last thing he sees is Ino, looking down at him, his blood on her face._

-**KAI!**-

Inoichi falls back, gasping for air. He looks at the crystal, it doesn't seem as if he even watched anything. Kyuu was right: If he was any weaker, he wouldn't be able to form coherent thoughts. He grabs the crystals he watched and the ones he didn't and puts them in a scroll specially designed for this purpose. He looks over at Naruto and sees him shaking violently, Kyuu trying frantically to rebuild the supression seals Inoichi had destroyed as he watched the crystals. "Thanks Kyuu, I'm sure this will put alot of people in jail for a very long time."

Kyuu laughs. "**If anything, the Civilian Council will banish him... and maybe your daugter as well...**"

Inoichi looked at Kyuu wide-eyed. "They would never do that! Ino was just holding Naruto back! She didn't do anything!"

Without another word, Inoichi was thrown out of Naruto's mind, seeds of doubt planted in his mind.

-**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**-

Danzo along with Homura and Koharu were just sitting back. They had said their part, now the council could fight it over themselves. Most of the Council were Uchiha supporters minus the Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara clans. The Aburame clan was neutral but felt sympathy for him and the Hyuuga's were as impassive as ever.

"Two! Two demons! I thought that damn Kyuubi brat was the worst thing that could happen!" Cherii screamed. Sadly, that trait was passed onto her daughter, Sakura, along with the pepto-bismol pink hair.

Hiruzen had been trying for hours to calm everyone down. "Why don't we just wait for Inoichi to come back with Naruto's memories?" Most of the people agreed. Danzo wasn't.

"Why? So the demon's memories can prove what we already know?" This caused the Civilian Council to laugh.

Hiruzen sighed. "Shut up, Danzo. If anyone's a demon, it's everyone who's put this boy through hell."

-END-

Well ,Damn Sarutobi. idk how long this chapter is compared to others but it builds suspense. The next story i'm updating is anything for you which i have decided to make into a story instead of the oneshot that it is right now.

I also have ideas for three more stories

1-Squad 7: rewritten-this is a naruxfemsasuxino. that's all i'm saying for now

2-His only failed mission-it's got naruto and itachi but is in no way yaoi.

3-Shared Pain-a NaruxFu. tha is all.

expect me to write the first one in like a week and a half or less.

NamikazeNaruto6hokage out


	3. leaving konoha

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and Probably never will...

I was thinking about making a naruto v. sasuke oneshot final fight thingy. tell me if you think i should... it'll be as many words as possible. past the point of chakra exhaustion. maybe even more epic than the Final Valley fight...

Also got a DarkNaru/Tayu called the sound of a fallen leaf and a NaruTema called Sabaku no Kitsune

All will be up after chap2 of shared pain

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

-PREVIOUSLY ON NIBI AND KYUUBI-

**Naruto Exploded! Then Kyuu yelled at Inoichi! Then Inoichi looked at Naruto's memories! Then Hiruzen verbally bitch-slapped Danzo!**

**-START!-**

Inoichi half-ran, half-stumbled towards the Council Chambers.

'_If anything, the Civilian Council will banish him... And maybe your daughter as well..._'

The matte black scroll with blood red writing told its own story. The scroll he used to seal the memories changed colors depending on the severity of the memories. The memories of his daughter weren't all bad. They mostly focused on Naruto as well. Since the memories weren't technically about her, her scroll was dark grey with white writing. Ino's also wasn't burning Inoichi's hands!

The scrolls Inochi used also put pain on a heat scale. The scrolls could handle extreme torture from Ibiki and barely get above 70. This scroll from the _male_ blonde, blue-eyed jinchuriki was at least 150; and it was burning his hands even though he was using chakra to levitate it off of them.

And other scrolls he tried to seal them in burst into flames with those two lying in the ashes.

When he walked into the Council Chambers, he was bombarded by residual KI from just about every member present. When they realized there was a guest, however, the air became breathable again. Hiruzen looked at Inoichi and gave his one-sided grin.

"Ahh, Inoichi! So glad you could make it. How was the investigation?"

Inoichi sat the scrolls on the desk in front of him. The smell of burning wood filled the room mere seconds later. "It's worse than we thought, Hokage-sama..."

Danzo chuckled slightly as a small, satisfied grin . "Soo... I was right."

"Yeah, if you said Naruto's had it so bad it's a surprise he hasn't snapped..." The few people who supported him let out an involuntary gasp while others mumbled such things as 'serves the demon right' or 'I helped' and even 'it must not have been bad enough'

Snickers and growls could be heard throughout until Hiruzen slammed his fists on the desk, effectively rendering it unusable for his succesor.

"That's quite enough." He said in a forecfully controlled voice.

Danzo, however, seemed unfazed. "I believe we should have a vote. I am enacting Council Law 17"

_Any credible threat to the village may be banished and/or executed by majority vote, even going so far as to disregarding evidence..._

"A vote? We haven't even seen his memories!" Inoichi yelled. Maybe it was because he had second degree burns on his hands for no reason...

"All those who think no action should be taken on Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino..." Only about four or five hands rose.

"Why? My daughter did nothing!" Inoichi's words, however, were falling on deaf ears.

"All those who believe they should be banished..." About ten hands rose up.

Danzo smirked. "And those who believe they should be executed..."

Hiruzen had had enough. "Execution is only a form of punishment for murder or high treason."

"Fine, but they're still banished."

Hiruzen sighed in defeat. "I understand... Inoichi, get Naruto and Ino... Inoichi?"

It was no use. Inoichi had already left... And he took the scrolls...

-**WITH INOICHI**-

'_You were right, Kyuu... Now I just have to find them and prepare them_' He was running towards the ANBU holding cells when

"**BOOM!**"

his feet gave way. He stepped up and saw a large purplish chakra flare where he was going to.

-**WITH NARUTO AND INO**-

Hiruzen shunshined instead of ran like Inoichi did. He reached Naruto and Ino before him, of course. When they heard the news, it was less than plesant. Both of their chakra flared up at the same time, due to the fact that he had them released. He was the Hokage, after all...

Both of their pupils became slitted: Naruto's eyes were red while Ino's were blue. Naruto's hair got orange streaks in it and Ino had silver ones. Both had elongated canines and nails. But while Naruto's whisker marks got darker, Ino gained two on each cheek..

"P-please calm down..." The air was getting thicker with residual KI and Most of the ANBU had already fainted and he was on his last gulps of breathable air.

The chakra had just began to bubble from their seals when he said that, but receded right before Inoichi burst in.

"Naruto...Ino! You two are... Oh... Hi, Hokage-sama. I take it you told them..."

Hiruzen greedily gulped down air before speaking. "Yes, I was just about to give them one final mission."

The Hokage Mansion was a blood-bath. No, Naruto and Ino hadn't killed anyone. But they did use OIROKE no JUTSU.

Phase one of their mission was to get Naruto's clan scrolls. This included the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and to an extent, Senju. Within the scrolls contained the seals for hiraishin, Minato's notes on the final stage of the rasengan, the seal on Naruto's stomach (and to an extent, Ino's), and eve nthe distribution of Biju. Jiraiya had heard some unnerving news concerning an organization named Akatsuki and Hiruzen wasn't going to take any chances.

They ran out of there, ANBU, Konoha's elite, barely keeping up.

Phase two: get supplies. Clothing, money, food, anything they might need for a long journey.

Phase three: get outta Konohagakure.

Phase four: meet up with Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin and persuade them to sign their summon contracts.

Phase five: protect the jinchuriki scattered across the Ninja world.

Right now though, they were still on phase three...

-**KONOHA GATES**-

"Naruto, they're closing the gates!" Ino screamed to her, dare she say, crush?

Naruto had already known. But they were ninja. Albeit academy ninja, but they could control their chakra. "Follow me!" he yelled back, just as he paused for a second before rocketing left, pausing again, and rocketing towards the two-hundred foot wall that seperated Konohagakure no Sato from the outside wall.

Dull blue chakra surrounded his feet as he shot fifty feet forward and upward towards freedom. Ino followed suit. They ran up the vertical obstacle as jutsu, kunai, and shuriken landed all around them, but never hitting the two blonde neo-shinobi.

When Naruto got to the top, he did a handstand on the ledge and pivoted so he was facing the growing crowd of shinobi. He stuck his tongue out and made a peace sign.

"Dattebayo, bitches! You just lost your best Hokage!" With that, he and Ino did a backflip and landed on the other side.

As they landed, the gates began to open up and a single kunai flew through the opening. Naruto deflected it witha kunai he had found and if flew harmlessly to the left. Afterwards, several shinobi began to pour out from the gate. Naruto and Ino took to the trees. Thank Kami for inhuman Jinchuriki stamina!

Twenty minutes later, the screaming from the crowd had died down. Another ten minutes later, they stopped to rest, having gone full-tilt to escape the mob.

"So what now, Naruto-_kun_?" Ino asked, adding the '-kun' suffix, mostly because it felt right.

Naruto blushed slightly. "Well, Ino-_chan_, I have a few very important scrolls from the Kages that might help us with finding others like ourselves..." He said, pulling out a scroll with the kanji for 'FIRST FIRE SHADOW'

-END-

okay... Naruto and Ino are 11

btw...i saw this story about konoha forest going crazy and having a mind of its own and Naruto being the only one that can stop it but i can't find it. can anyone tell me what it's called?


	4. Biju wars omake, Sabaku no Gaara

NIBI AND KYUUBI chapter 4. lotsa people wanna know how ino got the nibi. so i created this omake JUST. FOR. YOU.

_BIJU WARS! NamikazeNaruto6hokage's omake on how Konoha got the Nibi._

Before there were hidden villages, ninja charge headfirst into battle. They clash and scatter, like the wind that whipped through their hair. But no matter how powerful they were, none stood a chance against a Biju.

From the Reibi to the Neo-Jubi, no shinobi could _kill_ chakra. So all fled when they saw the Tailed Beasts.

Except for two.

Madara Uchiha: His Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan had the ability to make any Biju do his bidding, so long as that bidding involved going on a blind rampage and killing anyone in sight.

Hashirama Senju: The power of Mokuton could subdue anyone, or _anything, _so long as they had chakra, which Biju did.

Their clans, Senju and Uchiha, st the time the two most powerful clans in existance. They signed a treaty, banning together to form Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the Land of Fire. Their leader, the Hokage, Hashirama Senju, was the popular choice: possibly because he wanted peace while Madara wanted to take up arms ASAP. Peace was much appreciated to the battle-fatigued ninja. Others quickly followed suit, forming Kirigakure with a Mizukage, Iwagakure and the Tsuchikage, Kumogakure and their Raikage, and Sunagakure and the Kazekage.

To further instill peace, Konoha (which at the time, had all eleven Biju) distributed them to their biggest threats, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, and Oni no Kuni, who although they did not have a hidden village, had a very powerful man named Moryo who agreed to stop with his opressive ways and threats to wage war in exchange for the Jubi.

Kumogakure came under control of the Nibi and Nanabi.

Kirigakure with the Sanbi and Rokubi.

Sunagakure, the Ichibi and Hachibi.

Iwagakure, the Yonbi and Gobi.

Leaving Konohagakure with the Reibi and Kyuubi.

But with so much power, who could resist war.

Shortly after the Shodaime Hokage died, Shinobi Wars became a guise for Biju Wars, the village sending Shinobi into the enemy's village to try and capture their Jinchuriki.

During the First Biji War, Danzo Shimura, along with his teammates, Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Akimichi, infiltrated Kumogakure, effectively stealing the Nanabi (then Kumogakure's strongest Biju) despite being told 'No' by Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage and Hashirama Senju. On their way back to Konoha, they discovered they were being tracked by Kumogakure's Kinkaku Force, a ninja force which was created in Kumo to protect the Biju. The Nidaime Hokage, along with Hiruzen Sarutobi, Koharu Utatane, and and Homura Mitokado, arrived, planning to reprimand Danzo for his acts. Upon hearing who they were being followed by, the Nidaime realzied there was no negotiating with the Kinkaku force, instead using himself as a decoy to allow the others to reach Konoha safely.

Sunagakure, who were allies with Kumo, attacked Konoha outright, even going so far as using the Hachibi. Konoha saw yet another golden opportunity and took the Hachibi, who had been weakened from fighting.

Both suffered heavy losses.

Takigakure attacked the weakened Konoha soon after, infuriated from not reciving a Biju, despite their need to protect the Hero Water, which was used by all ninja during the Clan Wars, especially the Senju and Uchiha.

For this fact alone, they infiltrated Konoha and stole the Nanabi. They closed their borders right after.

The war ended shortly after in an armistice treaty. The peace lasted for twenty years.

The Second Biju War was also said to have been started by Konoha. However this is an incorrect assumption. Several of Amegakure's strongest Shinobi were sent into Konoha to retrieve the Shodaime's widowed wife, who was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, as per Hanzo's orders. This ultimately ended in failure, infuriating Hanzo for not having another creaure whose elemental affinity was fire. The fact that Ame left with no Jinchuriki was what had sparked this rumor, for Konoha attacked out of anger shortly thereafter

Kumogakure attacked Konoha during their skirmish using the confusion from Ame as a cover to steal the Hachibi. Konoha was once again left with the Kyuubi and Reibi. This however, didn't last long.

Newly created Soragakure used gliders to infiltrate Konoha and steal the Reibi, suffering minimal losses while dealing a heavy blow to the arguably strongest of the hidden villages.

All of the hidden villages rose up as one and dealt a massive blow to Sora, who took to the sea, leaving the Reibi dormant the last place Konoha would look: within Konoha itself.

Iwagakure, who until now were relatively neutral, rose to attack Konoha, but nothing came of it besides more bloodshed.

During this time, Akatsuki formed, secretly being controlled by a man who wanted to, as clice as it sounds, take over the world.

The Third Biju War was the most notable, not because of the amount of Biju captired, but the legendary shinobi who were put at the forefront of said wars. Kakashi Hatake, also known as Sharingan no Kakashi by the end of the war. Konoha's Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, also gained notoriety as Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, and was the first ninja to have a 'Flee on Sight' order in the Bingo Book. But this story is about Biju. Sunagakure attacked the relatively peaceful Takigakure. They barely reached ten miles in before having to pull back with heavy losses.

They stayed content with the Ichibi for the remainder of the war.

During this, Iwakagure attacked Konoha, this time suffering even heavier losses than last time, thanks to Minato's HIRAISHIN. neither gained a Biju and their losses were in vain.

Sometime during this, Minato Namikaze was named the Yondaime Hokage and married his wife, Kushina Uzumaki who became the Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Thanks to their newfound profiency with Jikukan ninjutsu (the last amd only recorded users being Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, both of Konoha), Konoha was able to infiltrate Kumo and steal the Nibi, just two and a half weeks before the Kyuubi was released and sealed into Naruto. The Nibi was, reluctantly, sealed into Ino, only allowing it if they, the Hokage, and the sealing team agreed. They told her one month before she entered he academy. She was depressed at first, but the week before, they struck up a very strong friendship.

-END OF OMAKE _BIJU WARS_-

that;s the end of that, the rest of the chapter is gonna be kinda short. just them getting closer and going to Suna.

-LAST TIME-

**Naruto and Ino got banished! Then the Sandaime gave them one last mission! Then they left with a bunch of important stuff!**

-START!-

"Wow..." Thought both Jinchuriki at the same time. Who had known the life of the Biju were as bad as the Jinchuriki they were imprisioned in, because they were imprisioned in them...

Well, Naruto more than Ino, but still...

Currently, they were on their way to Sunagakure to get Gaara, while Suna lived up to its reputation.

IT WAS IN A FRIGGIN DESERT! So here he and Ino walked , hopping from rock formation to rock formation in search for shade. Earlier in the day, even the shade became too unbearable for Naruto, as he unzipped his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. They both whined like the eleven-year-olds they were. As they walked, Naruto kept sending KAGE BUNSHIN's, a jutsu he had learned from the scroll of seals, to try and learn the HIRAISHIN, another jutsu he saw. As they came close to the cliffside marking the entrance to the Sand Capitail of the World, Naruto got an evil glint in his eye.

"Hehehe..."

"What! Did you do it?" Ino asked, jogging so she was beside him.

"Yup!"

"How?" she asked.

"Classified information..." Naruto said, winking at her (cookie to whoever gets where this is from) "but do you trust me?"

"Yeah..." Ino replied, almost sarcastically. Would you walk from Konoha to Suna with someone you _didn't _trust? Well, if they were sane?

"Then hold my hand." Ino did so and he slung her onto his back. Before she could protest, Naruto pulled out a three-pronged kunai, hurled it towards the gate, and did a half-rat seal with his right hand. The seals on the kunai glowed for a brief second before _it_ happened.

Time froze instantly. The birds stopped mid-flap, the dust didn't kick up but merely displaced and stayed where it was, be it further into the ground or suspened in mid air, and they were going at regular speed. Except for their hair which was whipping around slowly. The landscape began to slowly stretch and spiral around them, as if they were in a fun house, with no real distinction between sky and land, as if a child had two colors and randomly put them where they felt the colors looked the _coolest_ or _prettiest_.

It was serene. Ino laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Ne, Naruto-kun? What would happen if I let go?" Ino asked, her eyes still closed as she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Heh, we're going through a_ worm hole_, the only ends being me and my chakra and that kunai. If you even touched the edges, you would be obliterated into a billion atoms." Ino's eyes shot open and she began to shake uncontrollably. Naruto laughed nervously.

"But don't worry Ino-chan. I'll never let go..." Ino sensed the double meaning and calmed down instantly...

They reached next to the kunai, but Naruto merely walked right behind it until they reached the gate. When they were two steps from it, Naruto grabbed the handle with his left hand in a reverse grip and flared his chakra with the half-rat again. The seals glowed again and everything happened at once.

The scenery snapped back into place instantly, slightly nauseating Ino. The dust and wind slammed into them full force, covering them in the cloud and causing the guards to cough. The birds began to flying as if they never stopped. Naruto got on one knee, allowing Ino off. When the guards wiped the dust from their eyes and the smoke cleared, their eyes widened.

"Y-y-y-yond-d-daime H-hok-kage!" They both ran away in fear, anime style: arms flailing and leaving their shadow behind, the dust trail following shortly after. Naruto aand Ino shrugged and walked down the path, thankful for the shade it provided. Naruto began sweating the second the sun hit them again.

"Ino... So hot... Need to change..." Naruto fell back, a barely audible woosh as he landed on the sand road. Ino grabbed his leg and dragged him, eliciting stares from everyone present.

When Naruto woke up, there was a scroll beside him with the kanji for 'clothes' on it. Naruto unrolled it and pulled out a more, um, appropriate outfit. Both for a ninja and a desert climate.

As they walked down the street, everyone kept whispering 'Kiiroi Senko' and 'Yondaime Hokage'. It was getting kinda annoying.

Naruto was wearing a short-sleeve hoodie made up of breathable material that was white with a black stripe down each arm and around the bottom. Since it was unzipped, you could see the fishnet shirt with common ninja underarmour, three wooden planks tied together and rope that wrapped around his midriff and neck. He was wearing shorts that stopped mid-shin that were navy blue with an orange stripe on the side and were held up by a simple cloth belt that wrapped around him and had a strap that went over his right shoulder. His shoes were simple running shoes that were yellow with a black bottom and grey tip with a darker grey lightning bolt on both sides. He also wore a black cloth under his bangs just because he felt like it. It's not like he and Ino had a village... On his hands were dark blue gloves that reached to his elbows with the fingertips cut off along with a square-shaped piece of metal over the back of his hand. Ino blushed when he came out and hasn't stopped since. She still wore her same outfit, minus the scarf.

They changed two hours ago and it was getting dark.

"Narutooo! How are we gonna find 'im! I'm tired and feet hurt and-"

"**BOOOM!**"

"What was that?" they both asked. They ran towards the smoke which was on a rooftop and saw something _really _scary when they reached the top. On one side by the stairs was a crater, probably from the explosion, that had blood and body parts in it. On the edge of the roof was a boy the same age as them with unkempt red hair, seafoam green eyes, and a tan tunic. On the left side of his forehead was the bleeding kanji for love. He seemed to be kinda out of it, and was surrounded by sand.

"Gaara...?" Naruto asked, stepping forward. Sand shot out and smacked him away, slamming him into the crater, knocking him out. Ino could feel Nibi wanting to kick his ass, but she restrained her impulses.

"**Fucking Ichibi asshole. Who the hell does he think he is! Hurting Kyuu-kun like that! Lemme at 'im!**" Nibi screamed.

'_Shut up, Nibi... Let me try being nicer. We want him to trust him, don't we._' Nibi huffed but nodded.

"Gaara..." Ino said, not moving an inch. Gaara turned to her, his eyes still crazy but his sand didn't make a move. She smiled slightly. "Gaara, I know this may seem hard to believe, but we're both like yo-"

"_**Prove it...**_" he said, slightly demonic. Ino sighed, but allowed herself to go into one tail. Gaara's face softened ever so slightly.

"I have the Nibi, and Naruto-kun over there has the Kyuu-"

"Let me see..." he interrupted again.

"Hold on a second..." Ino closed her eyes and went into her mindscape.

'_Nibi, could you talk to Kyuubi and ask to show, I don't know, two tails?_'

"**I dunno, lemme see.**" Ino nodded and opened her eyes.

"Watch, Gaara." They both watched as blood-red chakra bubbled from his seal and surrounded him, two tails sprouting from the back and lifting him up so he stood on his own two feet. His eyes shot open but they were his regular blue as the cloak had already receded.

Gaara's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the two blondes.

"H-how are you not mean or evil." he asked, an unfamiliar wetness forming from his eyes. He wiped it away and sniffled. "Every time I try to do that, I end up hurting people..." He broke into sobs, asking Kami why his life was unfair.

Ino automatically knew what was wrong. "Gaara, mold your chakra." Gaara's sobs turned into a hiccup and complied. What they saw was pathetic.

The only thing holding the Ichibi no Shukaku in was a five point seal, in which the elements metal, wood, water, and fire were at each corner of a square and connected to the element of earth in the middle. But, instead of making the lines out of kanji, which would reinforce the hold on it, they were just plain lines, most not even straight. Naruto sighed.

"No offence, but that is_ pathetic_." Naruto dead-panned. He pulled out some chakra ink remover, black and white chakra ink, and a brush kit out of seemingly nowhere.

"Ino, see if you can send Nibi in there to stop Shukaku once I remove this." Ino nodded and asked Nibi.

"She said yeah, but why are you gonna remove it? Isn't a bad seal better than no seal?"

"Yeah, but isn't a good seal better than a bad seal?" Naruto retorted. Ino merely nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Gaara asked, shaking slightly, from the cold desert night or fear, he wasn't sure.

"You have the five element seal. I'm gonna replace it with the sixteen element seal." Naruto said reassuringly. Gaara nodded.

"Sixteen Element Seal? I've never heard of it..." Ino said.

"Neither have I, but i just... _feel_ like I can make it..." Ino wasn't sure what he was talking about. Naruto stood there for five seconds, brush in each hand, black on one, remover on the other and one in his mouth with white on it. His eyes began to sparkle as he studied the seal over and over again.

Suddenly he mumbled/shouted: "Now, Ino!" Ino sent Nibi into Gaara's mind, Nibi pinning Ichibi down as a bright light appeared above it.

"**Lemme out, damn cat! I wanna kill **_**EVERYONE!**_" Nibi just grunted.

"**Never, you sadistic **_**fuck!**_"

Meanwhile outside, Naruto's hands were moving faster than even he could see. He had discarded the brush with the remover earlier and replaced it with the white brush.

The seaal was taking shape.

The kanji for the elements wind, water, lightning, earth, and fire, were equidistant. Between wind and lightning was the kanji for swift(AN:idk, idc). Lightning and earth: crystal. Earth and water: wood. Water and fire: boil. Fire and wind: scorch.

A kanji line connecting fire and lightning read blaze. Between wind and earth: sand. Lightning and water: storm. Earth and fire: lava. And between water and wind: ice.

In the center was the taoist yinyang symbol; the last element. Since Shukaku controlled sand, Naruto drew a spiral starting from the sand element and it spiraled around the other inner-elements and ended with the kanji for _seal_.

Seeing the Ichibi was completely sealed, all the other elements besides sand had created a cage around it, the Shukaku reduced to a normal raccoon-dog. Nibi returned to Ino and they both looked at Naruto.

His pupils had dialated to infintesmall specks in the center of his sparkling navy blue eyes. His hands were smoldering and scorch marks could be seen down the handles, no doubt from the air friction. Naruto was panting slightly and ghosted his hand over the new seal. Gaara was smirking as he couldn't hear the inhuman screams for him to kill everyone and could control the sand at will with a new level of precision and with barely any chakra drain. He did the last thing anyone expected: he jumped up and hugged Naruto, tears flowing freely.

"Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou." Naruto just chuckled nervously.

"Heh, you're welcome, Gaara. By the way, do you want to come with us? We're gonna get everyone like us and help them like we just did you." Gaara nodded.

"I will, Naruto-san. Thank you. If you can help anyone else like you helped me, I will gladly come." Naruto got a far away look in his eyes.

"Naruto-san~... Such a nice ring to it..." Ino raised her hand and slammed him into the ground.

"Baka! We gotta leave! People are gonna see if he really is dead." Gaara nodded.

"It's true. That explosion was a failed assassination attempt by my uncle. We must hurry at-" Gaara paused.

"What?" Naruto asked. Gaara pointed behind Naruto. Both he and Ino turned to see...

A small girl, probably a year younger than them. She had short brown hair that spiked downwards, black eyes, and fair skin. She wore a yellow scarf and a blue-green shirt with the left side hanging off her shoulder, showing a white no-sleeve shirt underneath. She had on a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh and brown shinobi sandals. She seemed to be an academy student. She looked at Gaara and began to cry.

"Gaara-san! I'm so glad..." She couldn't finish because she began to cry. All the other three had the same thought.

'_Gaara-san?_'

"Who are you and why did you call me Gaara-san?" Gaara asked. The girl sniffled but stood up and bowed, still looking at the red-head, both slightly blushing.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-san. My name is Matusri and I really like you. I saw the other kids being mean to you but I was too shy to say anything to you." She started to cry. "I don't want you to leave without you knowing how much you meant to me... C-c-can I go, t-too." she pleaded. Gaara was speechless and looked towards the two blondes. They both nodded.

"Of course, Matsuri. You can come..." Matsuri squealed and latched onto Gaara. Naruto picked up his other brush and they left the village like that, keeping to the shadows the whole way.

-**THE NEXT DAY**-

The Yondaime Kazekage, Masahiko(AN: his voice actor) was unusally happy today, even as he did the paperwork which seemed to reach the ceiling. Ah, the bane of a Kage's existence.

Buuut, they were all good reports. reports of his son, Gaara dying. That wretched demon! But it was true. He hadn't detected the residual KI that rolled off the demon boy and hadn't seen him since this morning.

"Thank Kami for small favors." he said as he began again on the paperwork.

Yes, today was a good day...

-END!-

another long chapter! sorry if gaara is a little OOC or Matsuri...

Naruto's eyes will be explained. All I will say is it's a dojutsu.

till next time, NamikazeNaruto6hokage out...


	5. Fuingan no Sennin: For Ino!

Sorry this took so long. I died, and thanks to my connection with the D-man, got brought back to life. Downside: I have to convert to Jashinism. BOW DOWN, BITCHES!

On a lighter note, thanks for reviews, faves, alerts, and in general, reading of my stories.

and last chapter when naruto said classified information and winked, it's from the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya, where asahina from more in the future says to kyon when she can't tell him something about said future. noone got it right, or even answered...

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto...

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

I don't own the jumper ability, merely the seal created by a slightly high naruto to allow himself use of the ability.

-LAST CHAPTER-

**Biju Wars omake! Then Naruto learned Hiraishin! Then Naruto changed! Then they found Gaara! Then Naruto made Gaara a new seal! Then Matsuri showed up! Then they all left Suna! Then the Kazekage thought Gaara was dead!**

**-**START!-

Naruto's eyes hadn't changed since he fixed Gaara. The pupils were still pinpricks and his eyes were still their new sparkly navy blue. Every once in a while he would lift his shirt and ghost over his own seal -every kanji and minute detail- with fingers shaking with anticipation of the next time he could draw one as _perfect_ as his own. Every time he spoke, he stuttered, his body jumping up and down with excitement.

Gaara just thought he was on crack.

He asked Ino countless time to see her seal, to which she obliged. Her seal consisted of a diamond overlapping a square with tomoe at each 90 degree angle with that infamous spiral that appeared in almost every aspect of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu.(**AN:Fu's seal from shared pain. also, the seals i create are my own. except the eight trigram seal and iron armor seal, for obvious reasons...**)

He even asked to see Gaara's seal and asked who created it, to which Gaara told him that it was Naruto himself, causing said blonde to mouth "Oh...", nod in acceptance, and keep walking.

Yep, definitely on crack.

A few times he had pulled out storage scrolls and exploding tags, examining the trans-dimensional seals on the former and almost applying chakra to the latter. Luckily, Gaara contained the explosion within his sand, denying the group a premature fiery death.

Maybe it was PCP... (**AN: I have **_**no**_** idea what PCP is and don't know what crack does except cause paranoia so... idk.**)

-**ISHI no KUNI**-

Naruto stood in the middle of the street, dragging his feet, kicking up huge amounts of dust, sometimes getting on his hands and knees and scribbling, causing every member of the small town to have a bout of coughing fits. Ino had asked him countless times what he was doing. He merely shushed her and kept dragging. His KAGE BUNSHIN's stood guard around the five, completely identical indentions that seemed to be nothing more than chicken scratch. And he was still writing.

"Finished!" He exclaimed as he walked towards the first seal he drew. The, now seven, that crisscrossed the street were still being guarded by his KAGE BUNSHIN's.

The entire process took five minutes and warranted the attention of almost every person in the American Western-themed town.

He molded his chakra and it flowed from his feet into the spiral, speeding outwards and encasing every kanji and line with it's electric blue glow.

The ground began to shake and crack before the wind whipped around him. The area in front of him crystalized before pulling him into it.

For the blink of an eye, he was gone; before reappearing at the second one he drew. He molded chakra again and it happened again, albeit slightly faster, as he appeared at the third one. He did it five more times, each one faster and less destructive than the last. When he got to the eighth, he recalled his chakra and teleported backwards towards the first. Everyone there began to clap and cheer the blonde before returning to their bars and brothels. Ino walked up towards him and asked the question she, Gaara, and Matsuri were all thinking.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, a little too sweetly. Naruto, being in his euphoric high, was oblivious to the danger the blonde kunoichi posed and merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe, I call 'em jump seals!" He replied ecstatically. He pulled out a HIRAISHIN kunai and began to explain where he implemented the kanji on the handle into his own, original, seal.

The seal consisted of a spiral surrounded by a circle with four smaller circles at the cardinal directions, each one having a kanji from the handle in it. The smaller circles had kanji lines branching from them for about four inches before connecting to a circle made of kanji lines. (**AN: Kanji lines are just lines made of kanji, like on Naruto's seal.**)

She then watched as he began drawing kanji for the zodiac animals on his arms, six on each.

"What're ya doin' now!" She screamed. "Calligraphy?" Naruto shook his head vigorously.

"These are the kanji for the hand-_seals_... If I send chakra to what seal I need, then enemies can't copy my hand-seals or know what jutsu I'm about to use. It also speeds it up and frees my hands up to write seals or helps if I can't feel my hands." Ino was instantly impressed.

They walked into a place called the Asian Saloon to eat(as they had barely had anything since Suna...) and walked up to the bartender. He was about 40, overweight, and had a handlebar mustache.

"Do you got any ramen?" Naruto asked him.

"Ohh, ramen sounds good!" Ino exclaimed.

"I would like some onigiri with gizzards..." Gaara replied.

"Ano... I want onigiri as well but with chicken..." Matsuri said, although it was barely audible. The man laughed, causing Matsuri to flinch.

"Ahahaha! Are you four trying to make me look like an idiot? Get out brats!" He yelled, slamming his hands on the bar.

Naruto pulled out Gama-chan, who was practically bursting at the seams, and showed it to the man. "If it's money you're worried about, we have some."

"That's not the problem!" He growled out before another man wrapped his hands around Naruto's wrist. He was at least seven feet tall, bald, and very muscular.

"Ohhh... It's dangerous for kids to carry around so much money. I'll take care of it for you... After all, there're lots of bad men in this town."

"Hey, what're you doin? You still in?" Someone asked who was sitting at a table where the man got up from.

"Just a minute, I got the money right here!" He replied. He bent down to eye-level with Naruto. "Let go kid. What's with you?" Naruto stared the man in the eyes, still sparkling with power.

"You're the one who'll let go." Naruto pulled out his ink and slammed it on the bar, some flying upwards. He pulled his brush out shortly after, catching the ink mid-air with the tip of his brush. He wrote three seals that wrapped around the mans wrist. His wrist began to smoke slightly before Naruto spin-kicked him into a table.

The man stood up. "You brat! You wanna fight?" Naruto just stood impassively.

"Don't need to..." He replied calmly and turned to leave.

"You punk!" He yelled as he pulled out a cleaver.

"Naruto..." Ino said from beside him.

"Watch your surroundings..." Gaara replied cryptically. Matsuri just stood in between the three jinchuriki. Gaara handed her a rope wrapped around a handle. She took it reluctantly. Naruto watched as Ino pulled out a kunai and Gaara wrapped his sand around the four, levitating it two feet from the ground. The other people in the bar began to stand up and pull out various weapons, all intent on harming the four eleven-year-olds. The man in a hat that was sitting at the table the tall man broke stood up and walked to the bartender.

"Onigiri, now..." The bartender hesitated before the man leveled his gaze with him.

"Yes, yes! Coming right up!" He bent down and pulled out four onigiri and handed them to the man. He took them to the four children.

"Here you go... It's a treat from Billiard-ball head over there."

"Arigato." They replied in unison.

"'Billiard-ball head' means me! Knock it off you jerk! You wanna get killed?" The bald man screamed as he charged the man who was still facing them. He raised his sword above his head and swung it down. The other man pulled out his sword and parried it. The taller man stood there, frozen, before the top half of his sword disconnected from the bottom half and wedged itself in the floorboards. The man with the hat took the handle of his sword and slammed it into the taller man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Bounty, Michizo Manaka." He replied, just as Naruto's seal took effect. Kanji lines wrapped around his body, almost completely covering him in kanji. His body became rigid before it was forced into the fetal position and he fell asleep.

"What was that?" The hat-man asked. Naruto laughed.

"A three-part, paralyze-bind-sleep, seal. I gave it a one minute timer so he'd forget about it, which he did."

"Impressive." He places a picture of the man on the bar. "Here you go mister, you can take credit for it. Take the price of the table and the onigiri out of his bounty."

"H-hai!" The bartender replied squeakily. The man walked out before turning to a man that seemed half-asleep.

"Are you a bounty-hunter as well? Sorry about that..." The sleeping man opened one eye and merely glared at his retreating form. Naruto chased after him.

"Hey, mister! Who are you?"

He turned towards Naruto. '_The kid with the seals..._' "I'm Sazanami, a bounty hunter." He replied before walking away.

"Sweet! Y'know... You're really good with Iaido. It was almost too fast for me."

"It was surprising..." Matsuri replied. Ino shook her head sadly.

"I guess that's what they mean by 'Gone in the blink of an eye'..." Sazanami scoffed.

"Life and death is always on the line for us bounty hunters. If you cannot draw your sword faster than your enemy, you will die every time... But you... How did you come in possesion of the _Fuingan_(Sealing Eye)?"

"Fu-in-gan?" Naruto asked. He nodded.

"Those eyes were said to only be posessed by the Yon-dai-me..." He trailed off, his eyes glazing over.

'_He's the unknown son of the Yondaime... They said his wife was pregnant but there was no child... Yet he posesses the Fuingan and is a mirror image of him. How did anyone not notice before?_'

He coughed before smiling at the four kids. "You said you wanted ramen, ne?" Naruto smiled enthusiastically, forgetting about the earlier remark.

"You betcha!" He yelled. The man laughed.

"Follow me, then! My treat!" He yelled as they made their way out of town.

'_Iwa will pay a fortune for him...!_'

-**X-**

The sun was setting as they made their way through the only path through a cornfiled that seemed to reach to the horizon. Gaara was teaching Matsuri how to use what he gave her, which he said was called a johyo.

"Now then..." He said as he turned towards the confused children. "I don't see any ramen shops so what I said earlier is null and void. Sorry, but you four are going to die here."

"What the hell's you problem!" Naruto yelled. Sazanami smirked.

"You are the son of the Yondaime. Iwagakure knew you exhisted but not what you looked like. They offered a hundred million ryo for you(AN: i think it's a million dollars cuz ramen's 300 ryo and 3 dollars is about right for a large ramen...)."

"So what! We're going to Iwa anyways!" The man laughed.

"Hahaha! You were _intentionally_ going to Iwa! They'd kill you as soon as you were in range." Naruto just growled. Sazanami slowly pulled out his sword and faced the blade towards them.

'_Here I go!_' He charged at them. Naruto threw two kunai but he deflected them with his sword. Sazanami weaved in between them before grabbing Matsuri and placing the sword to her neck. Gaara readied his sand and Ino put chakra to her legs. She ran towards them and sidestepped at the last second, hiding in the cornfield.

"Interesting..." He hit Matsuri in her stomach with the hilt of his sword, knocking her out. Ino jumped out of the cornfield and tried to dropkick him, but he used the flat of his sword to redirect her kick. Her foot slammed into the ground, creating a crater as well as a dust cloud. Naruto was scribbling furiously on the ground.

When the dust cleared, Sazanami was gone but appeared behind Ino shortly afterwards. He knocked her out as well with a chop to the neck. Gaara attacked, shooting sand spikes at him, but he dodged each one. Eventually, he got close enough and slammed Gaara in the stomach the same way he did Matsuri. He turned to Naruto with a smirk, which the blonde mirrored.

"You're dead, _Nidaime Kiiroi Senko_(second yellow flash)!" Naruto's grin turned into a smile that threatened to rip his face in half as Sazanami charged. Naruto held his right hand up in a half tiger.

"Katsu..." He said flatly. Sazanami's eyes widened before...

"BOOOMMMMM!3!" Sazanami was rocketed a hundred feet in the air before landing on his neck with a sickening 'crunch!'.

"It's _Orenjii Senko_(orange flash)... idiot." Naruto created two KAGE BUNSHIN's to carry Gaara and Matsuri while he carried Ino himself.

-**ISHI/TSUCHI BORDER**-

It was almost 9 pm when he made it to the border, but the constant lightning flashes made it seem like Noon half the time.

He sent a few more KAGE BUNSHIN's ahead to find a cave for the impending storm and twenty minutes later, one did. At the rate Naruto was going, though, it would take about twice that time.

-**CAVE**-

He laid Gaara and Matsuri down beside eachother and Ino beside him covered in his jacket. He opened the scroll his father left him and, lo and behold, it said he was sorry for sealing the Kyuubi in his own son. But...

It also explained the Fuingan. It said blue eyes were common for wielders of this particular dojutsu much like onyx eyes and the Sharingan.

The sparkly part was stage one, mastery in understanding, usage, and creation of all forms of seals. This was great, but there _were _drawbacks. The most noticeable were insomnia, paranoia, euphoria, depression, oversleeping, increase in energy... The effects kept contradicting themselves and got worse with usage unless you unlocked stage two.

Gaara was right. It kinda was like crack...(**AN: wikipedia is a godsend!**)

Other side-effects were the seals used too much chakra and took some time to write.

Second stage erased all these effects. It was characterized by two light blue half-circles on the bottom half of both your eyes ,as well as your pupil becoming the same light blue as well as chakra flames coming from the eye of the hand you write with (AN: Naruto's right-handed so the flames would come from his right , I don't own BRS). Chakra consumption was cut down to a minimum and even the most complex seals took less than three seconds.

The stipulation... was too blotched to read.

Afterwards, you could unlock stage two freely, but still needed an hour of rest afterwards, lest your hands become too burnt to write properly, as Fuinjutsu allowed nothing but excellence in calligraphy.

Mastery over the second stage earned you the title of _Fuinjutsu no Sennin_(Sage of Sealing Techniques.) which there was only one during a lifetime. However, since Minato Namikaze died, noone has taken up the mantle, as their chakra would find this scroll and burn their name into it when they unlock stage two.

Ino stirred beside him, startling the blonde. He looked to the cave entrance and noticed it had been raining for a while and the KAGE BUNSHINs he had sent to get firewood and food had already came and dispelled, as well as place chakra drain seals around the entrance to the cave.

She yawned before putting his coat on and sitting up, staring at him with half-sleepy eyes.

"Morning." She said again between yawns.

"Night..." He retorted. She giggled before placing her hands behind her and leaning back, staring into the fire, adopting a faraway look in her eyes.

"You saved us." She said.

"Yeah..." It was more of a statement but he answered anyways.

"He's dead." He said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"I know, but..." She couldn't finish that sentence.

"But what!" He yelled, causing Ino to flinch at his ferocity. "He was trying to kill _us_ and he _barely knew us_? That _we_ killed him? That we're only kids?" His voice became a deadly whisper. "But that's not true... We're not kids, we're ninja... He was trying to kill _me_ and he _knew me_... _I_ was the one that killed him... You and Gaara may have tried but it was, ultimately, _ME..._"

"STOP IT!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes as easily as the rain outside. He stared at her impassively, but inside he was wondering why... Why was he treating her, Ino Yamanaka, _HIS_ Ino-chan... like any of this was her fault... But his mind and body were on two completely different wavelengths. So he could do nothing as his lips spoke the two words he would never say to her in his right mind...

"Make me..."

"SLAP!"

His head was forced to turn, as he stared at her out of the corner of his eye. Her arm was still extended and tears were flowing more freely now. The familiar stinging sensation that indicated he had been slapped began to spread across the left side of his face.

"...get out..." She whispered. He stood, unable to stop his body as he walked into the rain, not bothering to turn and even say goodbye.

-**X**-

He walked onwards into the lightning-streaked night, seemingly oblivious to the freezing sheets of rain that never gave one any time to prepare for the next onslaught of the drenching liquid.

In his subconscious, however, he was frantically trying to regain control of himself.

But from what?

He asked the Kyuubi, but he swears on his honor as King of the Kitsunes that this isn't his doing.

But that didn't stop him from laughing at the blonde's expense.

He figured it must be the dojutsu; a trial of sorts to see if you really are worthy of stage two or be condemned to forever be trapped in your own body, watching as you hurt those closest to you.

"**Bingo...**" The Kyuubi replied sarcastically, forming a peace sign and sticking his tongue out, further infuriating the Jinchuriki.

He sat in the murky water of his subconscious and meditated. He prayed to every deity known to his eleven-year-old mind. He begged them to allow him to control himself once more. To be able to move and say as _he_ pleased, not some damned dojutsu.

He told them... If it meant taking away the Fuingan, then so be it! As long...

As long as he could save his Ino-chan...

It was cold. The rain stung his face, arms, and hands even though he was sure they were numb. Rain stung his eyes, causing him to bink every second or two after he opened his eyes. He shivered uncontrollably as it soaked him, quite literally, to the bone. His hair slinked down and obscured his vision, making him untie and retie his cloth so his bangs stayed out of his face. And he realized Ino still had his jacket.

But that wasn't the point right now, was it?

He was back in control, 'ttebayo!

He automatically did a 180 and rocketed into the trees, chakra cracking each branch and propelling him faster than ever, stinging rain be damned!

He just hoped they were okay...

**-THE CAVE-**

Gaara and Matsuri woke up as Naruto disappeared into the night, leaving an emotionally distraught Ino in his wake. She told them of their argument, how Naruto just... _snapped_. How he practically told her to slap him. How he walked away without saying goodbye.

And how, for some unfathomable reason, she still loved him. She debated whether or not to give chase, but they held her back. She began crying into her jacket when she realized it wasn't hers.

It was Naruto's. This, of course, caused her to cry even more.

-**NEAR NARUTO**-

"_Has target been confirmed..._"

"Hai. Target is the son of the Kiiroi Senko."

"_Excellent. Procede with caution and exterminate with extreme prejudice by any means necessary._"

"Hai. Proceeding now..."

-**NARUTO**-

Branch to branch. Tree to tree. Each step was as methodical and planned out as the last. Each time he hopped off, another tree limb littered the forest floor that covereded this side of the mountain. Did it honestly matter that he was exerting more chakra each step to rocket himself faster towards Ino, Gaara, and Matsuri than most Chunin had in their reserves all together? Did it matter that ten ANBU-level ninja were tailing him?

Wait! What?

Yeah... They were chasing him, trying to hide their chakra... But Naruto added a seal to the back of his neck to sense how many people were there and where they were.

Ten. Behind, below, and slightly to his right. He created ten KAGE BUNSHIN's and they were all destroyed. They were members of Iwa's ROCK division, much like Konoha's ROOT. One disappeared using SHUNSHIN and appeared right in front of Naruto, slamming him to the ground and creating a crater around him.

"What's the matter, _Nidaime Kiiroi Senko_? Cat got your tongue?" He spat out. Naruto sighed and facepalmed. He shook his head slightly.

"First of all: If anything, a _Kitsune _has my tongue. Second: it's _Orenjii_ Senko if i have to be any color of _Senko_." Naruto held his arms out, palms upward, showing the zodiac kanji on his arm. "Watch closely..." It was more of a retorical request as It was over as soon as he said it. His chakra blurred through fourty-four hand seals in one second flat, rain forming into a dragon and slamming into one of the ROCK ninja, killing him instantly, surprisingly.

Five chakra hand-seals later, He slammed three more into a tree, killing one and injuring another. The third just got a concussion but stood up, as did the injured one, albeit with more difficulty.

"Now it's our turn..." The apparent leader said. He went through three hand signs and punched the ground.

"DOTON: DOSENKI!" He yelled. The earth below Naruto rose up before sliding backwards. Naruto jumped into a tree, which was also sliding back. He kept jumping, but failed to see one come from beside him until he punched Naruto in the jaw. He flew towards another but was prepared. He held his left hand over his right and formed chakra into a ball in his palm.

Naruto slammed the RASENGAN into his chest, spinning the mans' innards into a knot.

Three down.

"DOTON: DORYUHA!" Another yelled as a wave of earth raced towards Naruto.

"DOTON: DORYU TAIGA!" a third yelled. Naruto began to slide towards the wave, because the ground was now a river of mud.

"DOTON: DORYUDAN!" The first yelled again. A dragon's head made of mud rose up from the river of mud and shot mud balls at Naruto. He quickly pulled out a HIRAISHIN kunai, and with a small prayer, threw the kunai, lodging it in a tree. Flaring his chakra, Naruto slammed into the tree, dodging the deadly jutsu combination by mere inches.

'_Hiraishin_...' The last seven thought as Naruto yanked the kunai from the tree and smirked evilly.

"Y'know... If I could write seals in the mud, then you seven would already be dead. But I guess this'll work." He threw the kunai in the air, and the ninja scattered. He was prepared for this as he made more chakra hand-seals for KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN no JUTSU. The kunai bounced off eachother as they fell, lodging themselves in the ground in a 360-degree pattern around him. He used his sensory seal and found them.

He bounced from kunai to kunai, slamming RASENGANs into five of the seven ROCK ninja.

"Why are you doing this?" He yelled into the rain as lightning illuminated a spiky-haired blonde behind him. In his hand, the kunai that made his father famous, pointed at the man's spinal cord.

"For Ino-chan..." He replied coldly. The man jumped back, right into Naruto's kunai, killing him instantly.

"Is this your _Ino-chan_, brat?" The leader yelled, mocking Naruto's voice. Naruto looked over and saw Ino, with his jacket on, a sword against her neck. She began crying as soon as they locked eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Na-Naru-kun... Gaara and Ma-atsuri told me not to, but... But I had to find you! I'm sorry for hitting you Just... Just come back to me. Please..."

'_Ino-chan... I have to save her! One HIRAISHIN and RASENGAN is all I can do and I'll die from chakra exhaustion..._'

'_But at least Ino-chan will be safe..._' He stood up, the effects of six consecutive HIRAISHINs and five RASENGANs finally taking its toll. Seeing a HIRAISHIN kunai behind him, he flared his chakra.

But the kunai was facing the wrong way.

He backflipped off a tree, chakra rocketing him towards...

Ino.

He dissipated the RASENGAN, his last remaining chakra fading into the night. The ANBU had SHUNSHINed at the last second, leaving a dumbfounded Ino to take the fatal blow.

"Sorry, Ino-chan... I... wasn't myself..." He coughed, blood staining his and her face. "I'll do better next time." His eyes closed, his breathing stopped, and Ino was alone with an ANBU level Iwa ninja.

He walked out from behind a tree and lifted Ino by her throat. "Hehe, I killed the _Nidaime Kiiroi Senko_ and got me some spoils of war. This pretty little girlie and..." He bent down and grabbed a HIRAISHIN kunai. "the kunai that makes _Jikakuan Ninjutsu_(space-time ninjutsu) possible."

He tilted his head, narrowly avoiding...

a beam of lightning. He turned to see the scariest sight of his, now shortened, life.

Naruto, glowing, blue chakra fire coming from his eyes which were bright white. Every seal on his body was glowing, also. On his right hand, seals for _Raiton Ninjutsu_ rotating around it, and slightly above. One large seal was on the back of his hand, Lightning arcing towards the smaller seals, which in turn arced towards eachother. Visible green chakra was leaving every part of nature and assimilating itself with Naruto.

The stipulation: You must be dying of chakra exhaustion trying to save the person closest to you. Once activated, you gather nature chakra subconcsiously much like the toads of Mount Myoboku. Afterwards, you would continue to gather natural energy and the _Fuingan no Sennin_(Sealing Eyes of the Sage{of 6 paths}) would control your body, creating seals with knowledge of all who had posessed your eyes beforehand.

While this was happening, both eyes would have flames coming from them with your eyes being pure white, and all seals you placed on yourself would glow as well. After all enemies were killed, you would sleep for three days, your body needing time to be accustomed to the power.

The lightning began focusing in the palm of his hand again. The seals rotated faster and faster, the lightning encasing his right hand and arcing towards the ground, ripping it up around him.

"CHIDORI..." He spoke in monotone. The ROCK ninja just stood there, dumbfounded.

"EISO." A beam of lightning shot out, right beside the man's neck and piercing the tree behind him.

"You mis-..." Naruto flicked his wrist, cutting the man's head in half diagonally. It slid off, splashing into the mud. Ino, thankfully had no blood on her and was on her hands and knees panting.

Naruto walked towards her and leaned down. She looked up at him as the glowing dissipated and he collapsed on her lap. Gaara and Matsuri appeared shortly afterwards.

"W-what happened?" Matsuri asked.

"It was Naruto." Gaara replied before turning to Ino. "Wasn't it?" Ino nodded her head, still in shock at what Naruto did. Gaara just sighed. "Let's get back to the cave..."

-END!-

*steps back and admires handywork.* i like it... it's long... and i think my writing's getting better. I made him get stage 2 so quickly 'cuz i didn't want a high Naruto running around my story for kami knows how many chapters...

There's some stories on my profile if anyone wants to write them. I was gonna write them but 6 stories at the same time is a little much, even for me.

Also, there's a website called .com- if you wanna add anything of my stories there you can, idc.

And I know the fight sucked, i created 10 OCs and didn't give them names or hairstyles and gave them random earth attacks. so don't come cryin' ta me 'cuz it sucked, 'cuz I know.

'till next time

Ja Ne

NamikazeNaruto6hokage out...


End file.
